


Silence

by ToughAqua777



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystery Character(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: Oh, hello. You, uh, must be a visitor. Fan of the webtoon, are ya? Neato.You look kinda confused, though. Somethin’ up?Oh...the silence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a Tumblr post/interaction about the sbemail "your funeral" and how in Strong Bad's imagination, he seemed to have died fairly young, as, I quote, "...no one else has aged, no one else has died, it doesn’t feel like it’s the future."
> 
> I responded to this with saying, "Don't give me ideas." This was the idea.

Oh, hello. You, uh, must be a visitor. Fan of the webtoon, are ya? Neato.

You look kinda confused, though. Somethin’ up?

Oh...the _silence._

Yeah yeah, I know. Free Country’s not known for silence. And yet wherever you go nowadays, Free Country is deathly quiet.

Hm, maybe “deathly” wasn’t the greatest adjective to use there.

Why?

Death is the reason for this silence.

Nothing has been the same since then. _Nobody_ has been the same since then.

Even those who didn’t particularly like the man who perished can’t help but think back and, uh, realize that he was a crucial part of our lives. He played such a strong role in the lives of his friends and family, for better or worse.

A _“strong”_ role...How fitting, if only morbidly so.

Yep. A member of the House of Strong is gone.

...You can probably guess _who_ it was that died, so there’s no need to ask. But _how_ and _why_ are also questions, no?

Well, I personally don’t know all the details, but...

From what I _have_ heard, it was sudden. I don’t think that sudden was via gunshot or anything crazy like that, else I’d have more info. Maybe it was a heart attack? Heart failure? An untreated illness? I wish I knew the answer.

But knowing doesn’t help much anymore, does it?

...If I seem nonchalant about all of this, well, I am. It helps detach me from feeling any grief. Yep...I’m grieving too, and I didn’t even know the guy all that well. I mean, poor fella died relatively young; had a whole life ahead of him, only for it to disappear in a finger snap.

But if you think it’s bad for _me_ , you ought to see his friends and family.

The Homestar Runner himself has stopped smiling. He’s taking it really hard, from what I hear.

The former’s best bud, Pom Pom, isn’t taking it well either in-turn.

That girl Marzipan misses him too; apparently, they bonded at times through cooking.

Bubs acts like he’s fine, but the fact that he closed-up shop for a long while says otherwise.

Coach Z apparently misses working alongside him at times.

And while I’m not sure how they feel myself, I’m sure the King of Town, The Poopsmith, and Homsar are right along with the others.

But his brothers and partner... _Hoo boy._

Well, I think The Cheat moved-in to stay with Strong Mad, both of whom are reasonably taking it hard.

And Strong Sad...well, that’s kinda complicated. I heard he got bullied by his older bros often, so one would think he’s quietly happy to see him gone. But I know the truth. He visits his brother’s grave every day, after all.

Y'know, it’s almost funny, in a sick, twisted way...he didn’t want his funeral to be peaceful, but peace was all anyone could offer. Mostly because, rumor goes, the whole situation surrounding his death was chaotic. Why is anyone’s guess, but I can bet he died frightened if it’s true.

...I wonder where he is now...maybe Heaven. Or the opposite of that. He could even be a wandering spirit who may or may not know that he’s dead. I’ll probably never get an answer, though.

...You’re not handling this well, huh? Makes sense. You probably came all this way to meet with the gang, but...they’re, uh, not taking visitors at the moment.

You should—you should probably just go. It’s not... _right_ here, anymore.

Oh, but uh, before you leave...do me a solid, would ya? Keep watching those toons. _Especially_ the sbemails. Those are the only things keeping anyone from forgetting the first thing about someone when they die...and it’d be the only thing that would break this deafening silence:

His voice.

Ha, here I go, ramblin’ to a total stranger again. Sorry ‘bout that.

...You, uh...you should go now.

Please don’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> "Shouldn't I be working on bringing over my multi-chapter fic?" Yes. I should also be finishing its last chapter. I'm not doing either of those. Crap. I should probably get on that.
> 
> Constructive criticism, if you have any, is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
